evefandomcom-20200223-history
Minmatar Elders
The legendary Minmatar Elders were the ancient leaders of the Minmatar that became legend and thought to be lost in the occupation of the Amarr Empire, but their sudden return marks for changes for the Minmatar Republic. Government The government of the Minmatar Elders are unknown, though since they led the Minmatar on Matar before the rise of the Minmatar Empire and Amarr-contact, they are believed to have some sort of tribal structure. Their influence, through their subtle actions and secrecy, is undeniably strong among the Minmatar and are very important to the Minmatar people. They seem to have sanctuaries and bases in the Great Wildlands, though, are highly secretive and protected. They, also, seem to have agents or some sort of political pull in the Minmatar Republic as they were able to create a fleet with three titans and receive aid from members of the Republic Fleet and the Thukker Tribe. History The Minmatar Elders are the ancient leaders of the Minmatar that governed the Minmatar before the rise of the Minmatar Empire and the arrival of the Amarr. They became legend and were thought to be lost. However, they seemed to have ordered or known about the Nefantar Tribe plans to join the Amarr Empire in order to ensure the survival of the Starkmanir Tribe. Between the enslavement of the Starkmanir and the Elder War, they somehow contructed their own fleet in the Great Wildlands with the aid of the Thukker Tribe and members of the Republic Fleet with three sub-fleets each headed by a titan. They were at the CONCORD's headquarters in a show of force, though many first thought it was the Minmatar Republic but the strange appearance of Thukker Tribe vessels made it unlikely. When the Starkmanir Tribe was discovered the Minmatar Elders came into action. They disabled CONCORD and proceed to attack the Ammatar Mandate and later the Amarr Empire. In a stunning announcement, these Minmatar-Thukker armada were actually part of the Minmatar Elders. Many citizens of the Minmatar Republic bursted into excitement and celebrating as slaves were rescued from the Ammatar Mandate and Amarr Empire. Their attacks stopped at Mekhios at the sudden return of Sarum Family heir Jamyl, who unleashed a powerful superweapon destroying the fleet. The Elder Fleet was sent into retreat and the remnants safely enter Minmatar space without resistance from the Republic Fleet. Though they took devastating losses, they are heroes to the Minmatar Republic and many hope for unity of the seven Minmatar tribe into the Republic. Military The Elder Fleet seems to be very capable. They appear to have ties to both the Republic Fleet and Thukker Tribe. They likely have members of very experience Minmatar Republic and Thukker Tribe soldiers and pilots within their ranks. In the Elder War, their organization against both CONCORD and the Amarr Empire seems to be nearly perfect; with neither CONCORD or the Imperial Navy being able to stop the invading Elder Fleet. The Elder Fleet's advances were halted by Jamyl Sarum who used a powerful superweapon that destroyed a large portion of the fleet and sending the rest of the Elder Fleet retreating back to Minmatar space. The current status of the Elder Fleet is unknown, but it's clear they took devastating losses by the superweapon that Jamyl had unleashed on them. With further losses fighting CONCORD, Ammatar Fleet, and the Imperial Navy. Many ground forces were trapped behind enemy lines which their fate is unknown as well. Category:Minmatar Category:Organizations